The Pink Pokemon of Pinkan Island!
'''The Pink Pokemon of Pinkan Island! is the eight episode of the fourth season of Adventures In Kanto.''' Plot The story starts with Scott and Jill, both climbing a large mountain on Kinkan Island, with Bulbasaur and Eevee on both of Scott's shoulders, as he is panting. Scott: How come you guys aren't walking!? Eevee and Bulbasaur shrug. Eevee: Eee-Vay! Scott: You guys are so heavy, who feeds you anyway!? Jill glances over at Scott. Jill: That would be you. Scott: Oh yeah... Well, since I caught a new Pokemon, that'll be less food for them! Jill: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Congrats again on catching Electabuzz! Scott: Thanks. I'm so much closer to completing my PokeDex! I'll finish it before Tony does, Hahahaha! In his face!! Jill: Scott, you know you have 7 Pokemon, SIX from Kanto. If your goal is to catch all the Pokemon in the world, there is still 145 Pokemon in Kanto alone. Scott: ...Are you serious? Jill: Plus there's still Johto Pokemon! Should I say more! Scott: No, no! Please don't.... One hundred and forty five Pokemon left? It can't be that hard, I can do it! Jill: ...Oh please, Scott. There is no way- Scott: Well look, what do you know! 144 Pokemon left to catch! Scott spots a Spearow landing on a tree above them, and he gets ready to catch it. Scott: This will be a peice of cake! Flying is weak against Electric... GO ELECTABUZZ! Scott throws Electabuzz's ball into the air, but the ball remains closed, and hits a branch of the tree, causing the Spearow to fly away. Scott: ...Whaaat? Scott walks over and picks up the ball. Scott: This thing broken? Jill: Scott, you can only have six Pokemon in your party at a time. If you want to use Electabuzz, you need to transport it back to Professor Oak's lab. Scott: What!? That's so stupid!! Jill: It's just how it works! Scott: Fine, i'll use Eevee! Where did the Spearow go. Jill: It flew away after you through the ball at it. Scott: ...WHO NEEDS TO COMPLETE A STUPID POKEDEX, ANYWAY! I KNOW I DON'T! Scott begins quickly walking, yelling at the Spearow. Scott: You stupid Pokemon, why not just go right in my Pokeba-! Jill: SCOTT, LOOKOUT! Scott's leg gets stuck underneath a root of the tree, and he trips off the edge of the mountain. Jill: SCOTT!!! Scott quickly grabs onto a branch of the tree, and hangs on as tight as possible. Scott: HELP!!! Bulbasaur: BULBA, BULBAAAA!!! Jill: I'm coming!! Jill runs over to Scott, grabs onto his arms, and begins trying to pull him up. Jill: Just hold on Scott!! Jill pulls Scott with all her strength, and her feet begin digging into the ground. Jill: Man, Scott! You think your POKEMON are heavy!? Scott: Be quiet and just pull!! Jill: I'm trying! I-I don't think I- Suddenly, the ground beneath Jill breaks, and Jill falls right off the ledge as well, landing on Scott, and causing the branch to break. Scott and Jill: AUGGGHH!!! Scott: Bulbasaur, use Vine Whi- Wait... No! Kadabra, USE TELEPORT! Scott quickly takes out Kadabra's Pokeball, and it quickly emerges from its ball. Kadabra: Kaaadaaa-KADA!? Scott: JUST USE TELEPORT!!! Kadabra's eyes glow blue, and the area flashes white, and the five of them land on a soft, brown ground. Jill: Whew! That was a close one. Good thinking, Scott! Jill gets up, and wipes the dirt off of her knees. Scott: Yeah... We almost became pancakes! Scott gets up and returns Kadabra to its ball. Scott: Bulbasaur, Eevee, you okay? Bulbasaur and Eevee both nod. Scott: Good. Jill: Scott, where ARE we? Scott: Don't ask me! Jill and Scott look around the island, seeing large trees full of pink berries. Scott: Can you check the map? Jill: I could, but since we teleported here, I have no way of knowing which island we're on! Scott: Jill, sssh!! Look! Scott points in the distance, where a pink Pokemon is eating out of a bowl, with its back facing against the group. Scott: That's the next Pokemon that I'm gonna catch! Jill: Do you even know what Pokemon that is? Scott: It's pink, so probablly a Jigglypuff or something. It'll be no match for Bulbasaur!! Jill: That looks kinda big for a Jiggly- Scott: BULBASAUR, USE SEED BOMB!! Bulbasaur runs in front of Scott, and begins firing tiny seeds out of its mouth towards the Pokemon, which explode on impact. Pokemon: RHEEAAAA!! The Pokemon quickly turns around, and begins charging towards Ash. Jill: Scott..... That's not a Jigglypuff, that's a Rhyhorn!! Scott: .....RUUUUNN!!!! Scott and Jill dash for the trees, away from the Rhyhorn, and quickly duck behind the nearest one. Jill: Scott, why would you do that!? Scott: I didn't know it was a Rhyhorn!! Rhyhorn are NOT supposed to be pink! Plus, can't you tame it! You used to have a Rhyhorn! Jill: I can try, but I can't promise that i'll be succesfull! Scott: It's worth a shot! Jill: Ok, just lemme ge- Suddenly, a large sirens blazes, forcing Jill and Scott to cover their ears from the noise, as an extremely tanned Officer Jenny drives over on a motorcycle, with a large pink Arcanine following behind. Officer Jenny: PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!! Jill: WHAT!? Officer Jenny: Nobody is allowed on the island, now put your hands on your head!! Arcanine: ARF! Scott and Jill quickly do as they're told, as Officer Jenny hops off of her motorcycle. Scott: N-No, it was an accident! Officer Jenny: Oh really? How can you accidently get to an island!? Scott: No, I swear! My Kadabra teleported us here, we swear! Officer Jenny: Oh... I'm sorry. Jill and Scott both nerviously lower their arms from their heads. Scott: You should be! You just accused innocent children of something that they didn't do! You should be fi- Jill quickly nudges Scott hard in the ribs, shutting him up. Officer Jenny: You WERE breaking the law. This is a private Pokemon Reserve, and nobody else is allowed on this island, but since you claim to have come here on accident, I won't press charges. Jill: Pokemon Reserve? What is this place? Officer Jenny: This is the P.R.P on Pinkan Island. That's "Pokemon Reserve Preserve." It was made to keep the pink Pokemon here safe from any Pokemon Poachers. Scott: Pink Pokemon!? Officer Jenny: Yep. See these Berries? Officer Jenny reaches into her pocket, and takes out a hand full of pink berries. Scott: What about them? Officer Jenny: This is the only place in the whole world that grows these berries. All the Pokemon here have eaten the berries all of their lives, permanately turning them pink. Scott: WHOA, COOL!! Jill: That would explain the pink Rhyhorn. Officer Jenny: Most of the Pokemon here are really aggressive with strangers, since i'm the only one that lives here. You should stick with me. Jill: Thanks. Officer Jenny: It's best that you guys leave as soon as you can. Jill: We will, but we don't know how to get back. I usually use a map to navigate, but we have no idea where we are on a map. Officer Jenny: Follow me, there's a map at my house. Officer Jenny begins walking, as Jill and Scott follow. Jenny's Arcanine looks suspiciously at Scott. Scott: Hehehe... Hey Arcanin- Arcanine: ARF! Scott backs up from Arcanine. Scott: Okay, okay! They begin approaching trees filled with Pink Berries, with several Pink Pokemon in the trees eating the berries. Scott: I thought Pink was a girly color, but these Pokemon look so cool in pink! Scott happily stands still, gazing at the tree full of pink Mankey, Primeape, Caterpie, Rattata, Venonat, Oddish and Pidgeotto. Scott: Wow! Jill: Come on, Scott! Scott runs after Officer Jenny, as a pink Diglett pops up right in front of Scott's feet, startling him. Scott: Whoa! Watch where you are digging, Diglett! I almost stepped on you! Officer Jenny: Oh, I bet its hungry! Officer Jenny walks over to the Diglett, and begins pouring buckets full of berries on the ground, as several other Pink Pokemon walk over to eat, such as male and female Nidoran, Paras, Bellsprout, and Exeggcute. Scott: Awww, they are so cute!! Officer Jenny: Some of the Pokemon can't reach the berries on the trees, so I've been feeding all of those Pokemon! Jill: Wow, that is so kind of you! Officer Jenny: Thanks. I've always loved taking care of Pokemon since I was a child. My mother was a police officer before me, I mean it kinda does run in the family, and she was the one who made this place a Pokemon Preserve. Eventually I volunteered to work here, and that's how it all- Oh, i'm sorry. I'm sure you don't care about my personal life. I just keep talking and talking. Jill: No, it's fine! I love listening to stories about other people! Officer Jenny: Ok. Anyway, as I was saying- Oh wait, we're here! They stop at a small building, and Officer Jenny takes out an enormous keychain, and begins flicking through them. Officer Jenny: This it- no... How about this one? No.... I got it! Wait, that's the same key... Oh, here it is! Officer Jenny holds out a large pink key a unlocks the door. Officer Jenny: You'd think I'd remember that it's the PINK Key! Officer Jenny opens the doors, and walks into a room with a giant map of the Orange Islands hanging on the wall, and Officer Jenny and Jill walk over to it, as Jill takes out her smaller version of the map. Officer Jenny: Ok, see this island right here? Officer Jenny points to a large island on the map, and Jill locates it on her map. Jill: Yeah. Officer Jenny: That is the island that you are on now, Pinkan Island. Jill: Great! Officer Jenny: And where are you headed? Jill: We're headed to Naval Island, that's the next Gym. Officer Jenny: Oh, that's quite far from here. You'll have to make at least a couple stops. Jill: Oh, I see. Scott: Uh, Jenny.. What's with all these TVs? Officer Jenny glances over to Scott, who is looking at several TV screens showcasing several parts of the island. Officer Jenny: Those are the TV's that broadcast the whole island. I set up security cameras everywhere, so i'll know if any unwanted vistors get here. If anybody sets foot on here, then this brilliant alarm system that my sister made goes off. Jill: Seems like you got everything under control around here! Nurse Joy: Sure do! Suddenly, red lights above each screen begin blinking red, and a loud alarm echoes through the building. Scott: Uh.. That alarm!? Officer Jenny: That means there's somebody on the island!! Officer Jenny skims through each TV screen, until finally locating the intruders, two figures in black outfits. Jill: Wait a minute... That's Team Rocket!!! Officer Jenny: Team Rocket? Oh no, i've heard about them! I need to go, now! Officer Jenny and her Arcanine begin running back into the woods, as Jill and Scott quickly follow. Several moments later, they get their just in time to see Butch & Cassidy shoving a bunch of Pink Pokemon into a cage. Officer Jenny: TEAM ROCKET, STOP IT IMMEDIATELY! Cassidy: Aw Butch, isn't that cute, she actually thinks we'll listen to her! Butch: Hahah, Pathetic! While our boss is doing the big mission, we're surprising him with these extremely rare pink Pokemon, and nobody is standing in our way! Go, Cloyster! Cassidy: Go, Raticate! Butch and Cassidy both send out their Pokemon, and the Pokemon begin attacking Officer Jenny. Officer Jenny: Flamethrower, Arcanine!! Arcanine opens its mouth and shoots giant orange flames out, but it is quickly demolished by Water Gun from Cloyster. Cassidy: Butch, go get the rest of 'em! Butch: Sure thing! Butch runs off into the woods, in search for more pink Pokemon. Scott: Bulbasaur, Eevee, help Officer Jenny out! Shadow Ball and Energy Ball, Go! Eevee and Bulbasaur begin running towards Raticate, and they both fire their attacks, as Raticate swiftly jumps away, avoiding the attacks. Cassidy: They've had alot of training since you last battled them! Cloyster quickly shoots a Hydro Pump attack at Arcanine, and an Icicle Spear attack at Bulbasaur, as Raticate lands a Hyper Fang attack on Eevee. Scott: She's right, they ARE alot stronger!! Officer Jenny: We can't let them get away with those Pokemon! Scott notices something in the distance, getting closer by the second. Scott: ... Guys, I think we found our hero!! Jill and Officer Jenny look over to where Scott is looking, and they see the pink Rhyhorn from before, charging towards the crate full of pink Pokemon. Rhyhorn: RHAAA! RHAAAAAAAA! RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Rhyhorn smashes through the box, and all of the Pokemon trapped inside run out. Cassidy: WHAT!? Butch quickly comes running back. Butch: What is all of the- OH MY ARCEU- Officer Jenny: POKEMON, ATTACK!!! Rhyhorn backs up with all of the Pokemon behind it, and they quickly charge towards Butch and Cassidy. Cassidy: Butch, Operation 12! Butch: Quit and don't tell anyone? Cassidy: NO! RETRIET!! Cassidy and Butch turn around, and run straight off the edge of the island, and jetpack becomes visible on their backs, as they begin flying off into the distance. Jill: NO! They got away!! Officer Jenny: It's ok, we still saved them. Thank you for your help. Jill: But they could come back! Officer Jenny: I'll handle it. I will be calling for backup, and requesting giant fences. If I do so though, I must insist that you leave immediatly. It's against my code to even let you be on here for long enough, so I'm afraid you need to leave. Now. Jill: But we- Officer Jenny: LEAVE! Jill: O-Okay! We're leaving! Come on, Scott! Jill and Scott jump down to the shore, and Jill quickly releases her Kabutops, and they both begind riding on it. Jill: Go Kabutops, swim! Kabutops begins swimming, as Jill turns around, seeing Officer Jenny staring at them with her arms crossed. Scott: Wow... I think she hates us. Jill: It doesn't matter. We helped her rescue the Pink Pokemon, and that's all that matters. Scott: Oh, speaking of which... Look what I got! Scott holds out his hands, and shows Jill several pink berries. Jill: Scott, did you steal those!? Scott: No, I simply took them! Now we can have our own Pink Pokemon!! Jill: You know those will only last a couple of minutes, right? Scott: .... The story ends, as Scott throws the berries into the ocean, looking up at the sky, and shaking his fists. Scott: WHY DOES NOTHING GO THE WAY I WANT IT TO!? Category:Episodes